The Trial
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Fili, Kili, and Thorin worry about Brynn as she goes to do her right of passage to be a warrior. One shot. Please review! :)


**Hello**!** Thanks for coming to read this! I thought it would be a good idea for some protective Durin boys! You all love that right? ;) I saw the Desolation of Smaug and it was AMAZING! But I don't know how to write that in my story, Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. Please help me! If you like Brynn, read the story I mentioned above and the other one shots, Bullies Beware, I Will Kill Him, The Baby Girl, and Not Jealous. :)**

**(Brynn is 11, Kili is 16, and Fili is 17.)**

Fili waited at the window anxiously. They were in a cabin in the woods, for Brynns trial. The trial was that she had to hunt down a warg and bring back its heart. A right of passage to be a warrior. He knew she could do it, but the part that worried him was the snow. It was the dead of winter and she didn't even have a cloak. She had been gone all day.

Fili turned around, watching Kili pace endlessly.

"She should be back by now." Kili said. "We should go look for her."

"If you look for her she will not have completed the right of passage. She would be mad at you forever."Thorin muttered.

"Would you rather she die!?" Kili shouted.

Thorin stood up from his place by the fire, grabbing Kili's shoulders.

"I would rather be torn apart bit by bit than have her die. Do not ever mistake my hesitation for carelessness!"

He released his nephew and walked back to the fire.

"I am sorry uncle. I just don't want to lose her."

"I understand, Kili. I am worried too. You know she can take care of herself. But if she does not come back in a half hour, we will search for her. "

Fili stood up.

"We should prepare for her return. Even if she should come back, she will not be out of danger. It's freezing out there."

"That's one thing I will change about this trial. Sending people out without a cloak, in any season, is madness." Thorin grumbled.

The men got ready for the young girl to arrive, putting blankets by the fire, warming soup, and boiling water.

"Uncle." Fili said. "It's been a half hour."

"Alright boys. Lets bring her home."

They bundled up faster than you'd think was possible. Thorin opened the door, and Brynn collapsed into his arms, shaking uncontrollably. Thorin scooped her up and put her on a couch in front of the fire. He started barking out orders.

"Fili, take off her over shirt, and get her something dry."

"Kili, wrap her and you in blankets, share your body heat."

Thorin took water from the fire and let it cool off some. He took Brynns boots and socks off and winced at the shade of blue they were.

"Alright sweetheart, this is going to hurt quite a bit so you have to be strong for me okay?"

Brynn nodded as much as she could wrapped in all the blankets and Kili's arms.

Thorin took one of her feet and slowly lowered it in the water. Brynn gasped.

"That hurts something fierce, uncle." She said, her voice strained.

"I know, I'm sorry. Kili, keep her mind off the pain."

"Uh... Brynn, did you get the warg heart?"

"Yeah. It t-took a long-time to find though. And w-w-when I finally did find one, my f-ingers were s-so frozen I couldn't pull b-back the- bowstring. I had t-t-to use my sword. Which proved much more difficult."

"Where is it?"

"In my pack, in the ch-chest."

Thorin removed her foot from the water and rubbed it dry with a towel.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I c-can feel my foot n-n-now." Brynn answered.

"Alright. Next one."

"Well Brynn, now that you're a warrior, you can go on the orc hunts with us." Kili said.

"Really?"

"Kili..." Thorin warned.

"Well it's true uncle. Once you complete your right of passage you are allowed to do more dangerous things."

"Yes but most dwarves don't do their right of passage at eleven years of age!"

"There's no reasona-"

"No Kili." Brynn said. "Uncle Thorin is right. Not only would he be hesitant to let me go, the commander would be too. There is a chance I won't be allowed to go."

"Well... We'll just have to go on hunts by ourselves." Fili said.

"Fili that is reckless and you know it." Brynn scolded.

"Aw c'mon Brynn. Have some sense of adventure! It'd be perfectly safe."

"With you in charge we would surely be killed!" Brynn teased.

Fili clasped his hands over his heart.

"You wound me sister!"

Thorin finally finished with the water.

"Would you like some soup, dear?" He asked.

"Yes please, I'm starved."

Thorin went into the kitchen. Fili sat beside Brynn, holding her hand.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you." He said.

"Hmm. I think I do."

"No no. You don't. You couldn't possibly."

"Well, I clearly remember your trials and I remember being ridiculously worried."

"Yes but you are not a big brother. Big brothers worry more and that's a fact."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes. Just ask uncle Thorin." Kili said, gesturing to Thorin as he handed the soup to Brynn.

"I think I must agree with your brothers, Brynn. As a big brother myself, I understand. It's not a normal worrying. It's-it's a feeling hard to describe."

"Like your heart is... Out of... Tune." Kili said.

"Exactly! And your mind is going to explode if you don't know for sure that your sibling is okay." Fili said.

"And if that doesn't happen fast you wear the floor down to the dirt from pacing so much." Thorin said.

"You three are incredible." Brynn muttered.

"We're related, Brynn. It's inevitable." Thorin replied.

Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I have three people who are so connected looking after me."

"Always Brynn. We are always here for you." Kili said.

Fili and Thorin nodded their agreement.

"I love you three." Brynn said.

**Once again, thanks for reading! And please, any help with my story would be greatly appreciated! Have a good day. :)**


End file.
